Ronald x Lucian Sorry, I fell in love with you, please forgive me!
by CrikeyItsLauren
Summary: This my OC Lucian in another scenario!


Sorry, I fell in love with you, please forgive me!

"Now, go find Grell and Ronald, I'm sure they could use your help" William told me, he clearly could not be bothered with any of their trouble today. I don't blame him however they are a funny bunch especially when Sebastian is around. I clutched my death scythe which took the form of a 1950's vacuum cleaner, it's funny because most of us are from the future. I was brought in from the 1950's.

"Of course, I shall see to them" I said, William nodded, that was my Que to leave. I left the library which contained all the lists of the dead the to die lists. Grell's in charge of that but he sure does do a naff job of it. I sighed, started the vacuum cleaner and stood on the engine of it. It was like riding a broom but you stand on it. I blasted through the window, that's another window repair on my pay check.

I rode over the roof tops of London, the sky was grey and smokey. How typical, I followed the trail of Grell and Ronald. They were dealing with Sebastian and Ciel, apparently the Undertaker was making an appearance soon too, how kind of him. I chuckled to myself, flying in and out of birds who fled at the sight of me. Grim Reaper on a fly vacuum cleaner, wow this is great! I'm glad I took the job! The wind was cold, my hair whipped back giving me a fresh feeling in my face. My tie had fallen free and flew into my face, frustrated, I tucked it back in and into my shirt. As I flew by, I saw a group of people below. One wearing bright red, Grell. Immediately, I made a clumsily descending. I pulled the handle upwards and made a nose dive. The velocity made my eyes water but I loved it. I heard Grell screaming.

I landed with a bang, making Ronald jump out of his skin. Ciel and Sebastian just watched me expecting a reason for my messy landing. I stood up and swept the dust from my purple waist coat, readjusted the rolled up sleeves of my black shirt. I stood straight and folded my arms, Ronald relaxed and chuckled.

"Nice entrance, Lucy" He teased, I glanced and smiled smugly.

"Better than my last one" I sighed, Grell just pondered around me playing with my hair.

"Purple is so pretty on you!" He exclaimed in his excited voice, I chuckled again and sighed.

"You'd know fashion guru" I said mocking him, he let go and danced around like a lunatic.

"Who are you?" Ciel asked, I looked down at him and smiled.

"I am Lucian, William sent me here to sort these pests out" I said gesturing my head to Ronald and Grell. Sebastian smiled and stepped forward. We stood face to face like a show down.

"Thank you for your efforts Lucian, however I must ask..." I listened closely, curious to what he has to ask.

"Are you really a girl?" He asked, I leaned back my eyebrows knitted together.

"Of course, what makes you ask that?" I asked challenging him, he just smiled and patted my head.

"Girls in 1800 England don't wear shirts, waist coats and ties" He said, I sighed and hung my head.

"I am aware Sebastian, it is just how I dress that is all, I don't intend to look like a man" I explained, he nodded with understanding. In a way, I was slightly offended but I clearly was a girl. My clothes were tailored to emphasize my female figure, also my hair is shoulder length so yeah... even though Grell has hair much much longer than mine but he was born the wrong gender. I turned to Ronald and Grell who were both laughing and messing around.

"Come on we have to go now" I said, they both looked at me noticing my instant down mood.

"What's getting you down?" Ronald asked pushing his glasses up his face, Grell put his arm around me and pulled me close.

"Does my dress honestly make me look like a guy?" I asked, they both looked up and down at me. I felt awkward but then Grell smiled.

"Of course not honey, you're the most amazing female! Only you can pull that style off" He winked, that's coming from Grell so it's going to be over the top then we looked at Ronald who was staring into a oblivion.

"Ronnie?" I asked, he snapped and smiled at me.

"You're very beautiful, ignore what Batty says" He said giving me thumbs up, isn't he cute? With his blonde and brown hair, the way he plays with glasses. I smiled at him and laughed slightly. Grell was observing how I reacted, obviously flattered.

"T-thank you... I think you're..." I began, Ronald smiled at me gesturing me to continue, I looked at Grell who nodded.

"Pretty... no wait!" I blurted, Grell was in stitches. I frown and smacked his arm, he stopped but was still trying to keep a straight face. Ronald blushed and grabbed my shoulder. I turned to face him, my cheeks burning up. If Grell laughs at my next mistake I'll be laughing at his death, he's the best friend I hate, we're that close to each other.

"Thank you Lucian" he smiled, I smiled back and nodded.

"Let's go, William will be wondering" I said as I mounted my vacuum cleaner. Grell sat behind me, clearly excited about flying again. We waited for Ronald who winked, we took off into the air to go find William so they can give their report which is probably a big lie.

The wind rushed past us, Grell's hair flapped behind like a cape attached to his head, Ronald whizzed around on his lawn mower. It made me smile, how we're just passing by in the sky on things that aren't invented yet. Although we have never been caught, William did warn us a lot, if we were caught we're dead meat.

Grell clutched my sides as we flew past into the distance, which soon showed the window to William's office. We all nodded each other to form a line and land his office. Of course, it will end messy but we do it any way. Daring each other, we moved and focused on the open window which got closer and closer. Ronald followed closely behind. I concentrated hard, it made me laugh because we always managed to scare the living hell out of William.

We landed with a huge bang, making William drop all of his books and paper. His glasses landed askew on his face, his jaw hung open in shock. Ronald and Grell were in stitches whilst I was being crushed by all the weight of them. Of course, the touch of Ronald made me smile slightly.

"What in Lords name is going on?!" William said, he sounded pissed. As Grell and Ronald stood up to reveal me laid underneath the mess. I felt William glaring down at me, I looked up and smiled.

"Reporting for duty sir" I chuckled slightly, he just stared at me through his glasses. William's face was not happy, he had the devil's glare.

"First, you will clean up this mess and then report what happened when you got there" He said firmly, picking up his books and paper. With a sigh, I stood up and pulled out my death scythe from the mess. It was dusty and started to get dents in it, there was also numerous scratches. It was an old thing anyway, when Ronald pulled out his lawn mower, he too frowned. One handle was bent, it was scratched and  
dented.

"We better clean these" He said, I nodded slowly so we took off to his place to clean our scythes. William was still recovering and making Grell put his paper back in alphabetical order. We chuckled and left him alone, it was best we walked in case we were falling from the sky next. I was slightly excited about going to Ronald's, I've never been.

It was on the top floor of the Grim Reaper territory, me and Grell were below him. Awkwardly, I followed him into his room. It was clean and fresh, surprisingly. I set my death scythe vacuum cleaner down and turned to him. Ronald was kicking off his shoes when he saw me watching him. His emerald green eyes stared at me through his thick glasses, I smiled just so it didn't look like I was being a creep even I kind of was. He smiled me the sweetest smile but something told me we weren't here to fix our death scythes, he never did anything good like he was a bit of a slacker like Grell.

"Are you really going to clean your death scythe?" I asked with a slight giggle in my voice, he smirked and took his jacket off.

"Of course not, I'd rather read a book... or spend time with you" he said pulling an odd flick in his blonde hair, I felt my cheeks burning. Does he really want to spend time with me? As much as I love being with him, I never knew he felt the same way.

"Really?" I asked

"Yeah, you're fun..." He began, slowly he stepped closer to me, his smile grew to a grin. He was taller than me but he stood very close to me.

"And very beautiful" he breathed, my heart skipped a beat. We stared at each for a second.

"Ronald...I..." I began, he placed his finger on my lips to silence me. I was pretty shocked by now, I didn't know what to do and I couldn't pull away from his eyes.

"I truly think you are, the most beautiful I have ever seen" He said in a low voice, which made me fan girl a little on the inside slightly, I love it when he speaks like that. My breathing had gotten heavier, my hands sweaty and I was getting hot in a non horny way.

"Is it now okay for me to say I love you?" I asked casually, he smirked and put his arms around me pulling me against his body.

"Yes my dear, might I also say I love you too" he muttered, his head pressed against mine. Slowly, I put my arms around his middle and hugged him tightly.

"Yay" I cooed, he exhaled heavily and pulled me along to his sofa. Clumsily, we plopped down and faced each other.

"I'm glad to hear that" He joked, making me smile with such comfort. Right now, I did not want it to end, I want to last forever. Alone with Ronald, it got me excited. I just wanted to see him lean in kiss me so then I can explore his body... The thought made me stare off into a daze.

"Good" I breathed.

"Come on then, let's spend time together" he said with a wink, before I could answer he pushed me down onto my back. His lips traced over my jawline making me shiver, it made me want his kisses more, it made me hungry for them. There was a catch in my breathing, making Ronald look up at me, the corner of his mouth pulled into a half smile. Carefully, he climbed on top of me and leaned in close to my face so we less than a breath away. We stared into each others eyes, his eyes looked so bright and alive, they even glittered slightly.

"You have grey eyes, that's pretty" He said huskily, I smiled.

"I love your eyes, they're so green and pretty... and bright..." my voice trailed away, he leaned in kissed me ever so softly. At first, I was paralyzed with surprise, too shocked to move. When I realized what was going on, I happily kissed him back. He held himself up on his arms as I pulled him down closer to me, my legs tangled with his. Unusual, I wasn't shy about this. It had been many years since I've had fun like this. I've missed a lot. It got even more intense, his tongue tried to part my lips. I granted him access since I'm such a nice person but I forced my way into him. His hands were else where, playing with the buttons on my waist coat which were soon loose, his next task was my shirt. As my revenge, I unbuttoned his shirt except my hands sort of cold so it was a pain for him. I felt his hands trace over my corset, he broke the kiss and smiled.

"You're a sly one" He smirked, I chuckled and relaxed a bit. His eyes looked downwards, his shirt hung open to reveal a nice well toned chest. It made me nibble on the edge of my lip slightly and not the the sexy way. Slowly, I ran my fingers down his chest making me smile with content. His fingers played with the clips on the front of my black corset, as he unfastened the first few he snickered.

"Whoops, I slipped" He teased, the pressure was relieved, my breasts were not being squashed into my chest now. We giggled and teased each other, unaware of what was going on anywhere else.

"My my!" Someone exclaimed, our heads snapped up to see Grell leaning against the wall with William who just raised his eyebrow. Them creeps.


End file.
